Three Special Words
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Percy tries to say I love you to Annabeth


**I absolutely ADORE percabeth! First percabeth fanfiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><span>1.<span>

The two sat next to each other, sharing a blanket, waiting for the end of the year fireworks to start, along with many other couples at Camp Half Blood.

"Percy, can you move over?" Annabeth asked. Percy scooted over to make room on the blanket for her.

"I can't believe our time at Camp Half Blood is almost over," Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"I'm really going to miss everyone," she said.

"It seemed like yesterday I came here for the first time," Percy said.

"And now we're going to be leaving," Annabeth said.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain! Do you think that I would be dim enough to forget when I first met my boyfriend?" Percy shrugged.

"It was when we were twelve. You had just battled the Minotaur _and lived_!" Annabeth said.

"Do you remember what you first said to me?" Percy asked. Annabeth snorted.

"You drool when you sleep," she said. Percy smiled. He suddenly got extremely nervous. His palms started sweating and his heart rate increased.

"Annabeth…" he said.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Ummm, I-I lov-"Just then hundreds of colors exploded from the sky. Annabeth jumped.

"The fireworks are starting!" she said sitting up. She had seen the fireworks every year ever since she was seven, but she still got excited for them.

"What were you going to say, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Nothing, Wise Girl," he muttered. _Maybe another time_ he thought.

* * *

><p><span>2.<span>

It was their last day at Camp and they were saying goodbye to everyone. Annabeth was crying and Percy was getting a little teary eyed himself.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Annabeth said. Percy hugged her.

"It's going to be ok, you're going to college nearby remember?" he reassured her.

"But you won't be there," she said sniffling.

"I'm also close by," he said.

"I'm going to miss this place," she said again.

"I know, Annabeth. I know," he said.

"It's just that, I grew up here you know? I can't imagine leaving it," she said.

"Well, when we get out of college for break, we can always visit," he said, "We can come here every summer if you want. It'll be just like we never left." She nodded. Chiron walked up to them.

"Annabeth, your ride is here," he said. Annabeth nodded and hugged Chiron goodbye.

"Take care, child," he said and Annabeth nodded. Chiron walked away.

"Well," Annabeth said getting her bags, "Are you coming?" Percy shook his head.

"I might stay a little longer. Plus my ride isn't here," he said. She walked up to Thalia's Tree with Percy.

"Well, goodbye," she said. She kissed him.

"Annabeth," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Annabeth, I love-"he began. Just then Annabeth's ride honked at them to hurry up. Percy sighed in frustration.

"I have to go, Iris message me," she said kissing him again. Then she drove away to go to college.

Percy kicked a rock in frustration. _Just say it you dummy!_

* * *

><p><span>3.<span>

It had been a year since Percy had first attempted to tell Annabeth that he loved her. The two left Camp Half Blood and went to college. Percy and Annabeth chose to go to colleges near Camp unless they were ever needed again.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," Percy said using his nickname for her from long ago. The two were at a park walking hand in hand. They were on break and they finally got to see each other again.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said playing along.

"So, how's college treating you?" he asked.

"It's really nice there! But you know, I do miss all of the monster fights and the training believe it or not," she said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, same goes for me. Except, some tried to visit me when I was in the lecture hall. I almost got expelled for 'harassing a guest speaker'," he snorted. Annabeth laughed.

It was like they were a normal couple just taking a stroll, but of course, that was false more ways than one.

"Annabeth," he said. _I'm going to do it,_ he thought,_ I'm going to tell her I love her_.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I-"he began.

"You know what we should do?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Annabeth!" he said.

"Just listen to me! We should visit Camp Half Blood! It isn't that far from here," she said. He was silent. She stared at Percy.

"Percy?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He seemed extremely frustrated. Percy exhaled.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Annabeth squealed in excitement and began talking about how much she missed camp.

_I'll try again later_ Percy thought.

* * *

><p><span>4.<span>

Annabeth and Percy graduated college and moved into an apartment together. They were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie when Percy decided to try again.

"Annabeth," he said. She was laughing too hard at the movie to hear him.

"Annabeth," he tried again. She continued laughing.

"Annabeth!" he said. She stopped laughing.

"Gods! What Percy? You scared the Hades out to me!" she said.

He stared at her. _Not the right time_ he thought.

"Ummm, nothing," he said. She shrugged and continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p><span>5.<span>

Less than a month later, Percy and Annabeth were visiting Camp Half Blood again.

"Percy! Look at everything! It's just like how we left it! It's good to be home," she said. Percy smiled.

"Yeah, it's great," he said.

"And look at all of the new campers! And the new cabins. Oh, and there's Chiron!" she said running over to him. Percy chased after her.

"Hi Chiron!" she said hugging him.

"Hello child. Oh, and Percy! You've grown!" he said.

"Hi Chiron," I said.

"Well, I've got to go show some new campers around, but you two can look around if you want," he said leaving.

Annabeth went through everything at Camp Half Blood and said hello to everyone. Percy finally tracked her down at the Pegasus stables.

"Annabeth," he said. She looked at him.

"I-I love-"the words got stuck in his throat. Annabeth stared at him expectantly.

"I," he began again. He couldn't he was too nervous.

"Percy?" she said. He looked at her disappointed.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I love you too," he said.

Percy had tried to say I love you but Annabeth saying it first worked just as well.


End file.
